


When Life Hands You Lemonade (or Things Happen For a Reason)

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When life hands you lemons you’re supposed to suck it up and make lemonade, but what happens when life hands you lemonade? Kris thinks it sounds too good to be true; Adam tries to convince him that things happen for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Life Hands You Lemonade (or Things Happen For a Reason)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first round at kradambigbang.
> 
> Written: July 17, 2010

[](http://blue-scribbles.livejournal.com/36254.html)  
Cover art by aohatsu.

 

Kris sat at the end of the bar working on his second beer when someone came up beside him and said, “Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

Kris reflexively shook his head ‘no’, the polite gesture kicking in automatically, then nearly choked on the mouthful of beer he’d just swallowed when he glanced to the side and saw that the someone in question was none other than Adam Lambert, the glamrock god Kris had a huge crush on (as well as tickets to see at his show in Little Rock the next night).

Adam slid onto the stool with a grateful sigh, and then ordered a martini when Andrew made his way to their end of the bar, slid a coaster in front of Adam and asked what he could get for him. Adam wasn’t as glammed up as he was in the vids that Kris watched over and over again, just eyeliner and something covering the freckles Kris knew Adam hated from reading or watching every interview and article he could get his hands on.

Adam’s hair was down and looked soft to the touch instead of pushed back and plied with products that Kris didn’t even know the name of, the back cut short, but the front falling forward to frame his face. He wore a brown denim jacket over a Queen t-shirt, black jeans and black combat boots, and still Kris thought he was hotter than burning.

Just then Daniel rushed up to Kris with an urgent expression, thankfully forcing him to stop staring at Adam before he got caught perving on the other man.

“Katy’s here,” Daniel said, sounding breathless.

Kris raised his eyebrows and shrugged. “So?”

“Well, don’t you want to talk to her?”

Kris spoke slowly, though what he really wanted to do was pound the words into Daniel’s head so he’d get it, finally. “I’m sure that, at some point this evening, we will speak to each other, but if you’re asking me whether I want to run over there and talk to her right this very second, then the answer is no, I do not.”

“But, I mean, why not?”

Kris glanced over Daniel’s shoulder. “Well, for one, because it looks like she’s trying to get Cale on the dance floor, and that’s something I’ve got to see.”

Daniel turned his head so fast to look back at Katy and Cale that Kris thought it might fall off his neck, and then he hurried back to the group of people he’d left to come and bug Kris without another word to him. Kris sighed and turned back to the bar, his gaze catching Adam’s as he did so. Kris shook his head and managed a sheepish smile at the amused glint in Adam’s eyes.

“Your ex?” Adam said.

“Yeah,” Kris said. “Katy, not Daniel. Daniel’s my pain in the ass younger brother.”

“Because he wants you to get back together with the lovely Katy?” Adam said as his gaze followed Daniel back to Katy and Cale.

“I . . . am not really sure what Daniel’s up to.”

Adam raised his eyebrows in question as he sipped his martini.

Kris shrugged. “I just can’t imagine why he thinks we’re ever going to get back together.”

“Happens all the time, though, doesn’t it? People break up, get back together.”

“Yeah,” Kris said, huffing out a small laugh, “we’ve actually done that before, so I guess there’s precedent, but I’m pretty sure telling her I was gay put the kibosh on us getting back together this time.”

Kris felt a little breathless after the admission. He’d told his family and friends, of course, but he’d never just blurted it out like that, especially to a complete stranger. Kris knew that Adam was gay, so he consoled himself that he’d felt comfortable revealing something so personal for that reason, and not because he already felt as if he knew the other man, because cyber stalking was not the same as knowing him and to think differently was just creepy and Kris was not creepy. Much.

“Ahh,” Adam said, and Kris nodded. “Yeah.”

“Does Daniel know?”

“Yeah,” Kris said, “which is what makes it so _weird_. Unless he thinks I’m just gonna decide one day that I’m not really gay, which is.” Kris rolled his eyes. “Ridiculous.”

“Maybe not from his perspective,” Adam said. At Kris’ confused look, he went on. “I, of all people, know that’s not the way it really works, but well, to him, one day you just decided you _were_ gay, so . . . .”

“So I could change my mind?”

“Plus,” Adam said, leaning in conspiratorially, “I think Daniel has a crush on your Katy.”

“She’s not my Katy,” Kris said automatically as he turned his gaze on Daniel, noticing for the first time how he looked at Katy. “Wow. You might be right.”

Adam accepted Kris’ comment as his due with a gracious tilt of his head that made Kris smile. Adam held out his hand. “I’m Adam. Adam Lambert.”

Kris felt a little bit ridiculous because he already knew that, but he took Adam’s hand. “Kris Allen.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Kris Allen.”

“Same,” Kris said, reluctantly releasing Adam’s hand, and yet somehow unable to take his eyes off Adam’s face.

“What?” Adam said, suddenly looking self-conscious.

“Nothing,” Kris said, and then blurted out, “It’s just, what the heck are you doing _here_?”

“What, you don’t think I fit in?” Adam said, not bothering to hide the sarcasm.

“I think you’re the most exciting thing to happen to Conway since, well, ever, but what I _can’t_ figure out is how you happen to be sitting next to me at a bar that’s, well.” Kris made a face. “Middle of nowhere might be too strong.”

Adam shook his head as he swallowed the sip of martini he’d just taken. “No, actually, middle of nowhere is exactly what I was thinking when my bus broke down.”

Kris laughed, and then at Adam’s expression he said, “Wait, your bus really broke down?”

Adam nodded.

“That actually happens?”

“Third time this tour. I may have gone all diva on their asses and thrown a bit of a fit about it before calling a taxi to take me to the first bar I could find.”

Kris had to bite his lip to keep back a chuckle.

“What? Seriously, you’re giving me a complex here.”

“I just had this really strong urge to say, out of all the bars in Conway . . . ,” Kris said, and then broke off laughing when Adam laughed as well.

Still smiling, Kris gestured towards Andrew and indicated that he wanted another beer, and another martini for Adam.

“Awww, thanks, that’s so sweet,” Adam said, taking a delicate sip to finish the last of the martini before sliding the glass away across the bar top. “So,” he said, “what does one do for fun in Conway?”

Kris grinned as he finished the last warming sip of his beer. “You’re looking at it.”

“Wow,” Adam said. “Well, I guess it could be worse; they could be two-stepping on the dance floor.”

“Hey,” Kris said, “first of all, raised on country music here, and secondly, how do you even know it’s called two-stepping?”

Their drinks came before Adam had to answer. Kris gave Andrew a nod in thanks, but Adam said, “Thanks, hon.”

Andrew gave them both a smile, marked the drinks on Kris’ tab, and then moved down the bar to fill a drink order for Callie, who was working the floor tonight.

Kris opened his mouth to remind Adam that he hadn’t answered Kris’ question, but before he could get anything out he was grabbed from behind. Katy wrapped her arms around him and stretched to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“Hey, sweetie,” Katy said.

Kris twisted the stool around and hugged her back. “Hey there, how’s it going?”

“Good,” Katy said, “except, what is _up_ with Daniel?”

Adam snorted out a laugh, and Kris had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as well. “That’s a question I’ve been asking myself for years,” Kris said, making a put-upon face and sighing in resignation at the curse of having Daniel as a younger brother. “Though Adam has a theory,” he added evilly. “He thinks Daniel has a crush on you.”

“He does _not_!” Katy said, slapping Kris’ arm and completely missing the reference to the source of the theory.

Kris held up his hands. “I’m just repeating what Adam said.”

“And how does Adam know this?” Katy said, playing along.

Adam spoke for the first time. “I’m a very good judge of character.” He held out his hand and said, “Hi, I’m Adam . . . ,” but Katy had turned to give the stranger sitting next to Kris her full attention for the first time and her eyes went really wide.

“Holy sh . . . Hannah! You’re Adam Lambert! Kris.” Katy tugged on Kris’ shirt sleeve without taking her eyes off Adam. “That’s Adam Lambert.”

Kris managed to keep the grin at Katy’s reaction off his face. “Yes, I know, we introduced ourselves.”

Adam held up his martini glass. “And Kris was kind enough to buy me a drink.”

“Was he?” Katy’s eyes glittered dangerously, but she was still too absorbed with the fact that Adam Lambert was right there in front of her to focus on Kris, thank goodness. “But, what are you _doing_ here?”

“That’s what I said.”

Katy slapped Kris’ arm again, but otherwise ignored him.

“My bus broke down,” Adam said in explanation.

“No way! That actually happens?”

“I said that, too.”

“Quiet, Kristopher,” she said, barely giving Kris any attention before turning it all back on Adam. “Wait, are you going to be able to make your concert? Because Kris is going, you know.”

Adam raised his eyebrows at Kris. “No, I didn’t know that, but yes, I’ll make my concert, thanks for asking.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Katy said, patting Adam on the arm. “It would have been a shame if you had to cancel.” She turned a glare on Kris. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell him you were going to his concert!”

Kris glanced into Adam’s amused eyes and felt heat spread over his cheeks. “It didn’t come up,” he muttered.

“Didn’t come up,” Katy scoffed.

“And I didn’t want to be all . . . creepy,” Kris protested.

Katy turned back to Adam. “Did he tell you that you’re one of his favorite performers?”

“Which, thanks by the way, for making me sound all _creepy_.”

“No,” Adam said, smiling outright now, “he didn’t tell me that, either.”

“You have an amazing voice,” Katy said. “That’s me saying that, by the way . . . .”

“Awww, thank you,” Adam said, sounding genuinely pleased at the compliment.

“. . . but Kris thinks so, too.”

“Oh, god, please stop!” Kris said, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him. “I knew there was a reason I broke up with you.”

“Because you decided you like pretty boys. Like Adam here.”

The dangerous glint was back in Katy’s eyes.

“Katy,” Kris said warningly.

Katy just smiled evilly (there really was no other word to describe it) and turned to Adam. “So, Adam, did Kris tell you that he . . . .”

Kris clapped his hand over Katy’s mouth. “Don’t even think about it.”

Katy managed to break free, but only because she knew where Kris was ticklish, and finished breathlessly, “. . . has a _huge_ crush on you?”

Kris turned around on the stool and let his head thunk onto the bar top. “Go away before I tell Daniel you want to go out with him.”

“Is that a no?” Katy said sweetly, ignoring Kris’ idle threat with the ease of long experience.

“No,” Kris said, his voice muffled, “I did not mention that. Now will you go away?”

Katy patted Kris on the back. “There, sweetie, don’t say I never did anything for you.”

Kris didn’t answer, and after a few seconds he felt another hand, larger, heavier than Katy’s, on his back.

“Hey, you okay?” Adam asked.

“No, not really. I haven’t had nearly enough alcohol for this to really be happening.”

Adam chuckled. “If it makes you feel any better, I think you’re really cute.”

Kris groaned. Cute was the kiss of death, wasn’t it? Especially with someone as hot as Adam Lambert, who could have whoever he wanted. But still, at least he hadn’t run screaming out the door. Not that he had anywhere to run _to_.

Kris sat up and gave Adam a sheepish smile. He held out his hand, which Adam took after a quizzical look at it, and then said, “Hi, I’m Kris Allen. I think you have an amazing voice, and I’m going to your concert tomorrow, and I may have a little crush on you.”

Adam smiled widely. “Hi, Kris, I’m Adam Lambert, and I wasn’t lying when I said you were cute. And _totally_ my type,” he added in a husky tone that went straight to Kris’ groin.

Kris’ mouth went dry and his throat closed up as he stared into Adam’s face.

Adam leaned a little bit closer and said, “In case you hadn’t noticed, this wasn’t the only empty stool at the bar.”

Kris felt warm from the flush that started below his collar, and then he went even hotter when he realized he was still holding onto Adam’s hand. He dropped it as if he’d been burned, and then went red when he realized how rude that had seemed. Adam was still smiling at him, only this time the smile held something more than merely humor or amusement, and Kris wondered if it was possible to come just from someone looking at you like they wanted to eat you up.

Kris moaned softly and Adam’s expression went feral. Kris was ready to grab Adam’s hand and drag him out of the bar, but he suddenly became aware of their surroundings. The entire bar, aside from the two of them, had started chanting, “Kris, Kris, Kris.”

“What?” Kris threw his hands up and asked the bar in general. He thought his exasperation was justified because, hey, he might actually have been about to get lucky. And not with just anybody, but with the gorgeous and totally out of his league Adam Lambert.

“We need music!” someone yelled.

“You’ve got the jukebox,” Kris pointed out. More than reasonably, he thought, especially given his current predicament.

Just then someone unplugged the jukebox and the song that had been playing ended abruptly, creating a sudden vacuum of silence. Kris glanced around the bar and caught Katy’s eye, and suddenly he realized what was going on. He shook his head.

“No. No way,” Kris said to no one in particular.

“Awww, come on,” Cale implored, “you won’t be here tomorrow to play.”

“Sing for us!” someone slurred drunkenly.

Kris glanced at Adam, wondering what he thought of all this, but Adam was just looking at him with unfeigned interest. “You sing?”

Kris shook his head. “No. I mean, yes, but. Not like you do.”

“I wanna hear,” Adam said sincerely.

Kris shook his head again, but Adam ignored it. He dropped his hand onto Kris’ thigh and gave a gentle squeeze. “Please. Sing for me.”

Kris wasn’t sure he could _walk up to the stage_ with the hard on he now sported pressing against his jeans, much less sing, but Adam had asked him to and Kris couldn’t say no to that.

“Okay,” Kris said.

Adam hadn’t removed his hand yet, so as Kris slid off the stool Adam’s hand slid higher on Kris’ leg until it brushed against his erection. Kris sucked in a breath, biting his lip as Adam was slow to pull his hand away.

Kris ducked his head as the bar erupted in cheers when it became clear that he had acquiesced and was going to perform. Normally that made him feel good, but right now he felt too self-conscious because of Adam’s presence to enjoy it. He made his way through the tables and stepped up onto the low stage. Because he played there every Saturday night it was easier for Kris to keep one of his guitars at the bar rather than carry one back and forth. He went to the back of the stage and picked it up, the familiar weight and feel of it in his hands soothing.

Kris slipped the strap over his head and settled the guitar, and then began strumming, his fingers easily finding the melody he always seemed to carry in his head. When Kris turned around Daniel had already hooked up the microphone and dragged a stool out for him. Kris nodded his thanks, and then settled himself on the stool.

“I know this is all Katy’s fault,” Kris said into the microphone, as he tightened one of the tuners and then experimentally plucked the string.

Katy stuck her tongue out at him, and everyone else laughed.

“Just remember, revenge is sweet.” Satisfied with the tune, Kris’ fingers started playing the opening notes of his first song before he’d consciously made the decision to sing it. Kris smiled, then said, “This first song is for Adam, because he mentioned that he _loves_ country music.”

There was scattered laughter and applause, though the joke was lost on most of them, but Adam gave him a good natured smile. Kris closed his eyes, held Adam’s smile in his mind, and began singing ‘The Beaches of Cheyenne’, which he’d been playing around with from the first moment he’d held a guitar because it had been one of his mom’s favorite songs. He sang ‘Heartless’ next, because he was proud of it, and everyone seemed to like what he’d done with it, and if he were honest with himself, he did want to impress Adam a little bit.

He followed those up with ‘Apologize’ and ‘Falling Slowly’, and because everyone groaned when he stood to put his guitar away, he sat at the piano and sang ‘Ain’t No Sunshine’ and ‘To Make You Feel My Love’. After the last note died away, and just before Kris was ready to stand up and leave the stage, someone (Kris would swear it was Daniel, who he was going to take great pleasure in killing in the most horrific and painful way possible the moment he was close enough to grab him), called out, “Do ‘Whaddya Want From Me’!”

Kris went cold all over. His fingers froze over the keys and it took him a few seconds to start breathing again. He straightened his shoulders and drew his hands back, set them in his lap to keep them from shaking. Kris wasn’t sure if he was more angry or mortified. He looked out at the crowded bar and found the table where Katy and Daniel sat with Cale and some other friends. Katy looked both guilty for her part in this, and worried about Kris’ reaction.

Kris shook his head and actually managed to get out, “Not tonight.”

This entire evening had been one embarrassment after another, and Kris wondered how on earth he was going to face Adam now. When Kris turned on the piano bench, planning on sliding off and going somewhere to hide, Adam was standing at the foot of the stage. Kris wanted to apologize, but Adam stepped up on the stage and grasped his hands.

“Play it,” he said.

Kris shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Because you suck?” Adam said, and Kris’ head came up.

“No!” Kris said indignantly.

But Adam was smiling at him. “You really like the song?”

“Of course! It’s my favorite song on your album, and it totally should have been your first single by the way, it’s just.” Kris sighed. “I feel ridiculous singing your song for you because the way you sing, it’s, god, amazing, and I’m just . . . playing with it.” Kris squinted up at Adam. “It seems sacrilegious or something.”

“Listen,” Adam said, letting go of Kris’ hands and pulling the stool closer to the piano. “You have a great voice, and I’m flattered that you liked my song enough to want to sing it, too. So, please, I want to hear what you’ve done with it. Just for me; forget about them.”

Adam settled himself on the stool, and then leaned his elbows on the piano and looked with anticipation at Kris. Kris could almost let himself believe that they were the only two people in the room. He bit his bottom lip, then slid back on the bench and set his fingers to the piano keys. He closed his eyes and let his love of the song fill him, and then he began to sing.

Kris didn’t open his eyes until the song was over. The audience, such as they were, were clapping, and Adam was smiling at him.

“That was amazing,” Adam said, eyes shining with excitement. “Play it again,” he said eagerly. “This time I wanna sing with you.”

Kris laughed, but his fingers started moving over the keys. This was the most surreal night of his life, he thought, as he started singing again, this time with Adam’s voice joining his. They sang the song four times, changing it up a little bit each time until Adam sang the entire song with Kris only coming in on some of the chorus.

When the last note died away Adam slid off the stool, grabbed Kris up and pulled him into a hug. “That was fantastic!”

They were both laughing and smiling and Kris couldn’t hear much of anything over the pounding of the blood in his ears. Adam fucking Lambert had liked his arrangement of ‘Whaddya Want From Me’, and was even now holding him close enough for Kris to smell the cologne he wore.

“We were awesome! Weren’t we awesome?” Adam asked the bar at large.

An answering roar went up that covered Adam leaning down and pressing his lips to Kris’ ear to promise, “You are so getting fucked tonight, baby.”

Kris gasped and had to grab onto Adam as his knees went weak. His cock, which had softened enough to not be uncomfortable during his performance, was now rock hard again.

“And if you’re as good as I think you will be, twice.”

Adam released Kris and grabbed Katy before she could launch herself at Kris and discover his plight. He planted a big kiss on her cheek.

“Thank you, that was wonderful. Though I’m not sure Kris has quite forgiven you yet.”

Adam had bought Kris enough time to get himself under control before hugging Katy, but just barely. They made it back to the bar without Kris embarrassing himself, and though he wanted to settle his tab and leave (drag Adam out of there like a caveman), Cale insisted on buying them another round and several guys came over to talk now that they knew that someone famous was in their midst.

~*~*~*~

By the time they left the bar Kris was frustrated and horny as hell, which explained why he not only let Adam push him up against the side of his car and crush their mouths together, but also why he grabbed Adam’s hips and rubbed himself urgently against Adam’s thigh.

Adam released Kris’ mouth, biting his bottom lip and then licking it. “You suck cock, Kris?” Adam said. “Because I really want your pretty lips around my dick.”

Kris groaned and eagerly slid his hands to Adam’s waistband, fingers working at the button and zip.

“Not here, baby.” Adam chuckled and grabbed Kris’ wrists, raised them above his head and pinned them to the roof of the car.

Kris dropped his head back and jerked his hips against Adam, groaning as he came in his pants. He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing, and then swore softly when he could manage it.

“Kink you didn’t know you had?” Adam said, pressing soft kisses to Kris’ face and neck.

“I’m not sure this,” Kris said, tugging gently against Adam’s hold, “would’ve worked for anyone else; I think it’s just you.”

“I’m a sure thing, baby, you don’t need to flatter me.”

“I wouldn’t . . . .” Kris broke off and offered up the best glare he could manage in his current state. “I’d kick you if I could work up the energy.”

Adam smiled and pulled Kris away from the car. “You okay to drive?”

“I, um.” His muscles still weren’t responding properly to the signals his brain was sending out. Either that or his brain had short circuited and wasn’t sending out the correct signals. “I don’t suppose you drive?”

“You don’t walk in LA, Kristopher,” Adam said as he reached into the front pocket of Kris’ jeans and pulled out his keys.

“How’d you . . . ?”

“It was either your keys, or a physical deformity I didn’t want to think about,” Adam said, making Kris crack up.

When he stopped laughing, Kris looked at Adam sadly and said, “I think I need help getting in the car.”

Adam opened the door and assisted Kris into the passenger seat. “Just as long as you can get us to your place.”

“Yeah,” Kris said as he slumped in the seat, the afterglow wearing off just enough to make him aware of the cooling mess in his underwear.

Kris managed to direct them to his apartment without mishap, and was even able to make it up the walkway with barely a wobble, though it took him three tries to find the correct key and get it in the lock. They were both laughing by the time they got the door open, and Kris hoped they hadn’t woken his neighbors.

“Shhh!” he whispered loudly, and then they both cracked up again. “Shit,” Kris said between chuckles, “shit, my neighbors are gonna call the cops. I’m never this noisy; they’re gonna think someone broke in.”

“Are you a good boy, Kris?” Adam said, and suddenly the humor of moments ago was sucked out of the room along with Kris’ breath and replaced with a tension that made every nerve ending in his body come alive.

“Yes.” Kris’ belly fluttered and his knees went weak as Adam looked at him with eyes gone dark. “Usually.”

Adam crooked his finger at Kris. “Come here, baby. You’ve got such a lovely voice. Gonna make you sing for me some more.”

Kris moaned softly as his feet carried him closer to Adam. Adam held out his hand and Kris reached for it, letting Adam draw him nearer. Adam released his hand, cradled Kris’ face in both of his own hands and kissed him. Kris was surprised at how gentle it was given the state he knew Adam must be in. He’d already come once, and he was ready to pounce on Adam again, aroused just from the husky sound of his voice and the hungry look in his eyes.

Adam sucked on Kris’ lips and licked into Kris’ mouth; their tongues met and twined delicately around each other. Kris chased Adam’s tongue back into his mouth, moaning when Adam gently bit down. Adam pushed his tongue back into Kris’ mouth, mapping every surface and claiming it as his own.

When they finally broke the kiss, Kris was clinging to Adam, rubbing against him as his body responded to the feel of Adam against him, the way he was taking Kris apart with just his tongue.

“Bedroom?” Adam said. “Unless you want me to fuck you right here on the floor.”

Kris whimpered at the thought of Adam pushing him to the floor, and then managed to give Adam a push backwards towards the bedroom when Adam just smiled at him, tip of his tongue peeking out from between his lips.

“Please tell me you have condoms and lube,” Adam said as he let Kris direct him down the hall, even though he had to hold Kris up because Kris couldn’t bring himself to disentangle from Adam despite the fact that it would make their trip to the bedroom easier.

Kris froze for a second because he suddenly couldn’t _remember_ if he had condoms and lube! He was a man, so he must, right? The look on Adam’s face at Kris’ hesitation was priceless, and made Kris burst out in laughter.

“Not funny, Kristopher,” Adam said, but the corners of his lips twitched.

Kris didn’t bother telling Adam that it hadn’t been a joke, but when they stopped beside the bed he opened the night stand drawer and rifled through it until his fingers found the strip of foil packets and bottle of KY. He held them up triumphantly and Adam said, “Thank god,” and then fell back onto the mattress pulling Kris with him.

Kris dropped the condoms and lube to catch himself on his hands so he didn’t smash his face into Adam’s chin. If one of them ended up with a concussion before they even got to the good part, Kris was gonna be so pissed. His legs fell to the side of Adam’s, and Adam grabbed his hips and pushed up.

Kris groaned and forgot about possible concussions. He bit his bottom lip and ground down against Adam. He felt Adam’s hard length through two layers of denim and he went hot all over.

“ _Adam_.”

Adam groaned. “Fuck, you look amazing like this.”

Adam’s hands moved to cup Kris’ ass. He squeezed as he dragged Kris against him, thrusting up as he urged Kris down. He spread his fingers, covering Kris’ entire ass, slipping them between his cheeks. Kris shuddered as Adam stroked him through the denim.

“You ever done this?” Adam said. He kept his eyes on Kris’ face as he rubbed his fingers along the crack of his ass.

Kris’ mouth fell open and he pushed back against Adam’s hands. He shook his head, then managed to get out, “Fingers.”

Kris made the most embarrassing sound ever when Adam’s circling fingers pressed more firmly against him and he asked, “Whose fingers?”

Kris thought it was funny (not in the ‘haha’ way – though maybe when he looked back on it years from now) that he was flustered about telling Adam that he’d had his own fingers up his ass even as he desperately pushed said ass back against Adam’s fingers.

“M-mine. Two.”

“I wanna see that,” Adam said. “Bet you look so hot fucking yourself.”

Kris groaned deep in his throat. “Adam, Adam, please.”

“Oh, baby, gonna open you up, make you feel so good.”

Kris dropped his face into Adam’s neck and moaned. Adam arched (opening up his throat in such a tempting manner that Kris couldn’t help licking him there), and squeezed Kris’ ass more tightly.

“Wanna take my time, open you up slow, but I’m not gonna last.”

The last words came out sounding pained, but Kris knew it was the most pleasurable kind.

“Get me off,” Adam said, and Kris was pretty sure he’d meant it to sound more commanding, but there was so much need behind it that the plea coiled around the base of Kris’ spine and made him groan around the skin he was sucking on.

Adam issued an answering moan. “Your hand,” he said, “or your pretty mouth.” He brought his hand up and pressed his thumb to Kris’ lips, and Kris reflexively nipped at it, then sucked it into his mouth.

Adam made a sound, rough and low, as he fucked Kris’ mouth with his thumb, then drew it out and dragged it over Kris’ bottom lip, leaving a wet trail. The sight of Adam lying so needy beneath him was so _unreal_ that Kris had to stop for a moment and just look at him.

“ _Kris_.”

Kris lowered his face to Adam’s chest, kissed a path as he slithered down Adam’s body. When he reached Adam’s waistband, Kris gently bit Adam through his shirt. Adam slid his fingers across Kris’ shoulder, and when Kris glanced up at him, Adam looked like he was ready to burst right out of his skin.

Kris scrabbled to push Adam’s t-shirt up, and then he pressed his face to the bare skin of Adam’s belly, kissing and then grazing his teeth over it. Adam’s stomach muscles jumped under Kris’ mouth, and he moaned when Kris’ hands went to his belt buckle. Kris had done this a few times, but he was no expert by any means, and yet he was eager to do this for Adam, to feel him heavy in his mouth, to learn what he tasted like.

Kris unfastened Adam’s jeans as his lips and teeth kept him distracted. When Kris started tugging the denim down Adam tried to help but was hampered by the fact that Kris refused to get off his legs. Adam’s jeans were low on his hips when Kris gave up on them and worked his mouth lower on Adam’s belly, teasing the sensitive skin he’d uncovered before letting the trail of kisses and red marks he was making lead him to the head of Adam’s cock.

Kris palmed Adam through his briefs, stroked the length of him as he worked the bared head with his tongue, dipping the tip in the slit, pressing it against the spot beneath the ridge. He sucked harder as Adam’s fingers carded through his hair, nails scratching his scalp each time Adam’s voice broke at something Kris had done.

And because Kris was nothing if not a quick study, he did each and every one of those things again, and again, until Adam finally pulled at Kris’ hair. His voice cracked as he tried to warn Kris that he was close, but Kris just looked up at Adam through his lashes and sucked harder.

Adam’s fingers tightened in Kris’ hair and his eyes fluttered closed despite the effort Kris could see he was putting into keeping them open. His cock went impossibly hard on Kris’ tongue and then pulsed, filling Kris’ mouth with come.

Kris milked Adam through his climax with hand and tongue until Adam made a pained sound and pulled him off. Kris licked at his lips; he’d tried to swallow it all, but it had been impossible and some of Adam’s come had leaked from between his lips.

Kris swiped his thumb across his chin, but before he could wipe it off Adam grabbed his wrist and brought Kris’ thumb to his own lips. He sucked Kris’ thumb clean, then dragged Kris up his body and lapped at his chin, licking his come off Kris’ skin before chasing the taste of himself into Kris’ mouth.

Kris was breathless when Adam finally released him, and still he whined in protest at the loss.

“I really need to figure out who to thank that my bus broke down when it did,” Adam mused.

Heat colored Kris’ skin at the implied compliment, but he forgot about being embarrassed when Adam’s hand slid over his groin on its way to his waistband. He pushed down into Adam’s hand and tried to bring their mouths together again.

“Get out of these clothes,” Adam said against Kris’ lips before nipping at the bottom one, and then soothing the sting with his tongue.

Adam rolled Kris off him so he could sit up and untie his boots, but Kris noticed that his eyes strayed towards Kris with gratifying regularity as Kris pulled his shirt off, and then toed off his own sneakers before lying back on the bed and shimmying out of his jeans and briefs.

Kris used a clean section of the briefs to wipe himself off, then dropped them over the side of the bed. He leaned back on his elbows to watch Adam pull the t-shirt off over his head. As soon as his head emerged, Adam’s eyes locked on Kris lying there and his movements became slow and jerky.

Adam freed his arms from the t-shirt and let it fall to the floor. He reached out and circled the fingers of one hand around Kris’ ankle, and then slid his hand up Kris’ leg. The heat in Adam’s eyes burned hotter than the warmth of his palm against Kris’ skin.

Kris moaned and spread his legs a little bit, digging one heel into the mattress. Adam shifted on the bed as his hand moved further up Kris’ leg, positioned himself between Kris’ legs. He lowered his head and pressed a kiss to the inside of Kris’ knee.

Adam kissed his way up the inside of Kris’ thigh, then pushed his leg open wider so he could press his lips to the sensitive skin between thigh and groin. He was so close, and yet he somehow managed to avoid contact right where Kris really, really needed it.

“ _Adam_ ,” Kris complained.

“Patience, baby,” Adam said, then closed his teeth on Kris’ hip.

Kris opened his mouth to say something suitably pithy in retort, but Adam dragged his tongue across Kris’ belly and lapped at the small puddle of pre-come forming on his belly, the tip of his tongue grazing the tip of Kris’ cock. Kris’ hips jerked up and his elbows went out from under him as every muscle in his body spasmed.

Adam’s breath feathered across Kris’ skin as he let out a pained chuckle at Kris’ response. Adam went to his knees and continued kissing a path up Kris’ body, pausing along the way to pay special attention to the places that got the most reaction out of Kris – the spot just below his ribs, a nipple, his collarbone – before sucking a mark onto his neck, which made Kris clutch at Adam’s shoulders and wrap one leg around Adam’s as he thrust his hips in an attempt to find friction.

Adam pulled back despite Kris’ attempts to draw him closer. “Roll over.”

Kris moaned deep in his throat, part protest, part anticipation, and rolled over. Adam straddled his legs once Kris was settled, and then began at his shoulder and kissed a trail down Kris’ back. He sucked a mark – which Kris was beginning to think of as his ‘Adam was here’ marks – into the skin at the top of his ass before pushing Kris’ legs apart so he could kneel between them.

Adam pressed kisses to Kris’ ass in a line that led down to the tender skin below his cheek. Kris whined a little bit and shifted on the bed, lifting his ass and spreading his legs just enough to offer an invitation, even though he had little idea for what he was asking. Before Kris realized that Adam was going to accept, Adam spread Kris’ cheeks with his thumbs and swept his tongue over Kris’ hole.

Kris whimpered and curled his fingers into the comforter at the rough drag of Adam’s tongue over the sensitive skin, and then raised his ass, this time in a blatant demand for more because that had felt awesome. Adam’s teeth grazed the sensitive skin around Kris’ hole, and then he circled Kris’ hole with his tongue, the touch just enough to tease, but not offer the satisfaction Kris needed.

Kris rolled his hips, pushing back, then grinding into the mattress, words muffled in the pillow begging Adam to _pleasepleaseplease_. Adam took mercy on him and fluttered his tongue directly over Kris’ hole, which only made him spread his legs wider, opening himself up, _offering_ himself to Adam.

Adam moaned and closed his mouth over Kris’ hole and _sucked_. Kris arched his back and cried out as sensations he’d never dreamt of flooded his body. Kris thought that nothing could top that moment until the tip of Adam’s tongue entered him. Kris gasped as Adam fucked him with just the tip of his tongue and had to tighten his grip on the comforter to keep from thrashing.

Kris lost it when Adam pushed his tongue in further. He unashamedly pressed back and begged with both action and word for _oh god, please, please, Adam_! Adam growled against Kris’ ass, then grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back, holding him in place as he drove his tongue into him.

Kris whined when he realized he couldn’t rub himself off against the mattress. He compensated by shoving to his knees and pushing back, fucking himself on Adam’s tongue. Adam reached between Kris’ legs and gently squeezed his balls as he continued to work Kris’ ass with his tongue.

Kris’s back arched, and his arms and legs trembled as the pressure built in his balls. He opened his mouth in a silent cry as everything went white and his release crashed over him in wave after wave of incandescent pleasure.

Adam’s tongue continued to delicately lap at him as Kris shuddered through the aftershocks, as if he couldn’t bear to stop touching him, and then with one last tender swipe of his tongue Adam drew back and helped Kris lower himself onto the bed. Kris felt the mattress dip, but he couldn’t work up the energy to open his eyes, much less ask Adam where he was going.

Moments later the mattress dipped again and Adam laid down beside him. Kris made a happy sound into the comforter, but didn’t move, even when he felt the long soothing strokes of Adam’s hand down his back.

“Nobody’s ever done that to you?” Adam asked, even though he had to know from Kris’ reaction (if not the fact that Kris had admitted to having nothing but his own fingers up there) that no one had.

Kris moaned into the comforter and hoped that Adam understood it as _holy fuck no_. Adam brushed his lips across Kris’ shoulder and Kris moaned his approval of that, as well. Kris offered up yet another moan and a half-hearted thumbs up when Adam asked if he was okay.

Adam chuckled. “Come here.”

Adam somehow manhandled Kris until he was on his side, pressed up against Adam. He stroked his hand down the side of Kris’ face and breathed, “Jesus, look at you,” and pressed his lips to Kris’.

Kris made a happy sound and opened to Adam’s tongue. Adam tasted like mint, and Kris only had a moment to be embarrassed about why that was because Adam was fucking Kris’ mouth with his tongue, like he’d just done to his ass. Kris flexed his fingers on Adam’s hip and wriggled closer. He felt Adam hard against him and hooked one leg over Adam’s so he could gently rock into him as they kissed.

Adam moaned his pleasure into Kris’ mouth and stroked his hand down to cup Kris’ ass as they rocked together. He kneaded Kris’ ass and kissed him hungrily. Kris shivered when Adam’s fingers rubbed over his hole, and then made a surprised sound when Adam breached him with the tip of one finger.

“Oh, baby,” Adam said, slowly easing his finger in all the way, “you thought I was done with you?”

Kris hoped the question was rhetorical because Adam’s finger rubbing over his prostate ensured that he couldn’t form the words to respond even if he’d been able to form the thought.

“Look at you,” Adam purred. “Like that, do you?”

Kris dug his fingers into Adam’s shoulder and made a sound that Adam apparently took as an affirmative, because he moaned, “Yeah,” as he bit Kris’ bottom lip and kept up the pressure that was making every nerve ending in Kris’ body spark.

Adam withdrew his finger and Kris issued a sound of protest that he swore he hadn’t meant to make, but Adam just said, “Shh, it’s okay, baby, I’ve got you,” as he pressed back in with two slick fingers.

Kris had no idea where the lube had come from, but he was grateful for it as he stretched around Adam’s fingers. He gasped as his body adapted to the intrusion and tried to recapture Adam’s lips as he peppered kisses across Kris’ face.

“ _Adam_ ,” Kris complained, and then lost the capacity for speech when Adam’s fingers once more found his prostate. He held Adam’s head and captured his lips, his hips rocking into Adam’s as Kris kissed him hungrily.

When they broke the kiss to breathe, Adam said, “Oh baby, need it bad, don’t you? You feel amazing riding my fingers like that.”

Kris made a sound that was part embarrassment and part agreement when he realized that he’d been fucking himself on Adam’s fingers, his body demanding _more_. Even now that his brain was aware he couldn’t keep his body from just _taking_ what it craved.

“Fuck,” Adam groaned. “Fuck, Kris, you’re so beautiful like this. Desperate for it. Want my cock, baby?”

It should have sounded cheesy, but the rough intensity of Adam’s voice went straight to Kris’ groin. He couldn’t speak, but his body answered for him, his head falling back, fingers pulling at Adam’s hair as he drove himself onto Adam’s fingers.

Eyes Kris hadn’t even realized he’d shut flew open when Adam withdrew his fingers. Before he could take a breath to protest Adam pressed back in with three. Adam was careful, but Kris had never been stretched so wide before, and the burn was fierce at first.

Adam kissed him, and stroked his hand soothingly down Kris’ back until the sting faded, and kept kissing him as he found Kris’ prostate, and even still as Kris began moving again, his body responding to Adam’s touch and demanding even more from him.

“You feel so good on my fingers,” Adam breathed. He licked a path down Kris’ neck and then bit him.

Kris made a choked sound and scratched his nails down Adam’s back as he tried to drive himself harder, deeper onto Adam’s fingers. He’d never felt like this, so totally taken over by his own arousal, his entire body on fire with it, lost to it, heat coiling deep in his belly, snaking out to his fingers and toes, Adam’s hand sliding in the sweat beading on his skin, his throat dry and raspy as if he’d been screaming for hours instead of merely trying to _breathe_.

Kris cried out his protest in a voice he didn’t even recognize when Adam withdrew his fingers. Adam pressed his lips to Kris’ forehead, then said, “Want you to come on my cock,” in a tone that slid right through him. Kris would have reached for his own cock right then if he could have made his arms work to unwind them from round Adam.

One handed, Adam managed to tear open the foil packet and roll the condom on. Only then did a part of Kris’ brain realize that at some point, most likely when he’d left the bed earlier, Adam had removed his own jeans. Adam pressed him onto his back and rose up over him, and Kris stopped thinking at all.

There was just want and need and anticipation as Adam lifted Kris’ leg over his shoulder, bracing himself on one hand beside Kris’ head. Kris felt Adam’s knuckles against him as he guided himself to Kris’ entrance, and then the burn as he was stretched impossibly wide. He sucked in a breath, but nodded when Adam asked if he was okay.

Kris squeezed Adam’s arm. “Don’t stop.”

Adam bit his bottom lip as he slid into Kris, his movements slow and controlled despite the effort it cost him. Kris forced himself to breathe through the initial feeling of being torn in two by a cock the size of a freaking tree trunk.

Adam froze. “You want me to stop?”

“No! Why? What . . . ?”

“I’m hurting you.”

“No, I . . . oh god, did I say that out loud?”

Adam chuckled and the movement made him slide the rest of the way inside Kris. His laughter cut off as he gasped and swore, and Kris made a sound of combined relief and surprise as he was completely filled.

When Adam didn’t move right away Kris stroked his hand up Adam’s arm. “You okay?”

Adam nodded his head, but his eyes were closed tight and he looked like he was in pain.

“Adam?”

“I’m afraid if I move I’m gonna come,” Adam ground out. “God, Kris, you’re so tight, you feel so good.”

“Sorry?” Kris said.

Adam laughed again, the motion forcing his cock to move inside Kris; only in tiny increments, yet enough to make Adam swear and drop his head to Kris’ chest.

“If it helps, I want you to move,” Kris said. He wiggled his ass. “I mean, really, really . . . .”

“Kris,” Adam groaned, but he pulled back slowly.

Adam stopped with just the head of his cock inside Kris. His hole felt stretched, but the rest of him felt empty now. When Adam pressed back in Kris arched his back and moaned at the welcome sensation of being filled once more. Adam’s hand gripped Kris’ ass cheek, stroking down the back of Kris’ thigh and then back up as if that touch was the only thing grounding him, keeping him from giving in and just fucking Kris into the mattress.

“I won’t break,” Kris said urgently.

The heat in Adam’s eyes when he raised his head and locked his gaze with Kris’ made him shiver. Adam paused to reposition himself; he linked his fingers with Kris’ and pressed Kris’ hand into the mattress, then gave Kris’ hips a lift that made Kris imagine himself as a pretzel until Adam slid even deeper inside him, eradicating completely Kris’ ability to think at all.

Kris moaned and gripped Adam’s hand tight. He slid his other hand around the back of Adam’s neck and drew his face down until their lips met. The kiss was hungry and messy, greedy and desperate. Adam bit Kris’ lip as he moved inside him, and Kris moaned into Adam’s mouth, dug his fingers into his hair when Adam changed his angle just enough to find Kris’ prostate.

Kris’ moan broke something in Adam, and he sucked at Kris’ lips and clenched his fingers into Kris’ skin, holding on tight as he forgot about being gentle and just drove into Kris. Kris lost track of time as Adam fucked him. He could only throw his head back and moan and just hold on for the ride.

Adam mouthed at Kris’ exposed throat, and then his lips found Kris’ ear and he said, “Touch yourself.”

Kris whimpered as Adam’s breath feathered over his skin, the deep rasp of his voice sliding through him like honey and wrapping itself around his dick. Without conscious thought Kris’ hand followed suit, fingers curling around himself in response to Adam’s command.

Adam raised himself up so he could watch Kris’ hand. He swore raggedly, his fingers flexing on the back of Kris’ thigh as his gaze moved from Kris’ hand to his face, and back again.

“So beautiful,” Adam said, and everything in Kris’ body went tight. No one had every looked at him the way Adam did now, much less said he was beautiful. He wasn’t sure that anyone else could have made him _believe_ it.

“Fuck, baby, I’m so close,” Adam groaned. “Come for me, want you to come . . . .”

Kris arched and his mouth opened in a silent cry as the pressure building in his groin exploded at Adam’s words. His cock swelled even harder in his hand and then pulsed, warm, thick fluid spurting out over his fingers and belly as his climax crashed over him.

Adam made a strangled sound in his throat and squeezed Kris’ leg so hard Kris knew he’d be wearing finger-shaped bruises in the morning. Kris stroked himself until he’d milked the last of his release, and then his muscles went lax and he melted into the mattress. Adam started moving again. His hips slammed into Kris, building up speed until suddenly his rhythm faltered.

Kris raised his hand and used the clean edge of his pinky to push Adam’s sweat soaked hair back from his face so he could watch his expression as he came apart above him. Even like this, or maybe _especially_ like this, Adam was absolutely gorgeous.

The planes of Adam’s face smoothed out when he’d emptied himself inside Kris; his body lost its rigidity and the arm holding him up trembled. Adam helped Kris ease his leg off his shoulder, and Kris groaned as the blood flowed back into his leg. Kris applied gentle pressure to Adam’s shoulder and he lowered himself down onto Kris.

“‘M too heavy,” Adam mumbled, but he didn’t pull away.

“You’re fine,” Kris said, sliding his hand down Adam’s back, come and sweat mixing on his skin. They laid there for a few moments, and then Adam stirred.

“I need to . . . .” He shifted between Kris’ legs and gently withdrew from Kris’ body. He removed the condom and then looked at Kris for direction on where to dispose of it.

Kris pointed to the wastebasket on the other side of the night stand. “We should probably shower,” he said as Adam peeled away from him, though moving was the very last thing he wanted to do.

“Shower sounds good,” Adam said as he rolled off the bed and strode across the room to drop the condom into the trash.

Kris couldn’t take his eyes off the long lean line of Adam’s body. It seemed totally unfair that even covered in sweat and come, his hair mussed from Kris’ fingers, he looked way sexier than any man had a right to. Kris pushed himself off the mattress and walked across the room, feeling a little self-conscious as Adam’s eyes slid over his naked body.

When Adam’s gaze finally met his, though, there was nothing but appreciation there, and Kris felt warm from both the heat in Adam’s eyes and the flush crawling over his skin. He slid his hand to the back of his neck and dropped his eyes to the floor. Kris didn’t even realize that Adam had moved until his hand slid down Kris’ back to his ass and drew him closer.

“How are you even real, Kris Allen?” Adam said as he bent his head and captured Kris’ lips.

~*~*~*~

Kris was already hard when he woke up. Adam held him in a loose fist, hand moving over him slow and sure, hips gently rocking into his ass. Kris moaned as he blinked sleep out of his eyes, and then came full awake when Adam swiped his thumb over the head of his cock.

“You awake?” Adam whispered in the dark.

Kris made a sound deep in his throat and flailed out with his hand until he found the curve of Adam’s hip behind him. He pushed into Adam’s hand, trying to speed up the strokes, but Adam refused to be rushed.

Kris pushed back into Adam, worked himself against Adam’s cock until Adam’s lips brushed his neck in an attempt to muffle his groan. Adam’s teeth worried Kris’ skin as he thrust against him. Kris arched his neck and pressed back, determined to make Adam break.

Finally Adam groaned, “I want . . . can I fuck you?”

Kris dug his fingers into Adam’s hip and moaned deep in his throat in approval of that plan. “Yes, yes.”

Kris patted Adam’s hip when he didn’t move fast enough, and Adam gave a pained chuckle. He pushed the covers back, then pulled away from Kris to reach for the condom and lube. Kris shivered as cool air rushed over heated skin. He heard the ‘snick’ of the bottle as Adam rolled back against him.

“You still open for me?” Adam murmured as he pressed two slick fingers between Kris’ cheeks.

Kris lifted his leg over Adam’s, pressing back and gasping when Adam’s fingers slid into him. He had to move, riding Adam’s fingers as they moved in and out of him. He was tender from their earlier bout, but it only made the exquisite sensations Adam was creating inside him more sharp.

When Adam withdrew his fingers and tore open the foil packet, Kris rolled to his stomach and spread his legs. Adam moved between Kris’ thighs and went to his knees. Adam closed the fingers of one hand around Kris’ wrist, squeezing as his weight pressed it into the mattress. He kneed Kris’ legs further apart, and then placed the blunt head of his cock at Kris’ entrance.

Kris tried to relax as Adam entered him. He groaned when Adam filled him, and ground into the mattress when Adam found that spot inside him. Adam growled and gripped Kris’ hip, lifting him so he couldn’t rub off on the bed. Kris whined his protest until the change in position caused Adam to slide over his prostate with every thrust.

Eyes closed, mouth hanging open as he rocked back against Adam, Kris reached for himself. Adam grabbed Kris’ wrist and forced his arm above his head. Kris gasped as Adam gripped both wrists in one hand and imprisoned them against the mattress. Adam’s other hand went back to Kris’ hip and he held him from lowering himself to the bed.

“Adam,” Kris panted, “Adam.”

“What do you need, baby?”

“Come, let me come, please.”

“Fuck yeah, wanna feel you come.”

Kris moaned, then whimpered when Adam’s hand slid off his hip and curled around him. It only took a few moments of Adam stroking him inside and out to bring him to completion. Kris spilled out over Adam’s hand, and then sank to the mattress as his trembling legs gave out.

Adam followed him down, his hand slipping back to Kris’ hip. Kris stretched, testing the grip Adam had on his wrists. When Adam’s grip remained firm, Kris arched beneath him and wiggled back against him.

Adam swore and drove harder into Kris. “Can’t get free, baby?”

“Don’t want to,” Kris breathed.

Adam groaned as he slammed into Kris hard before emptying himself inside him.

~*~*~*~

When Kris woke the second time the sun was shining and he was alone in his bed. He rolled to his side and watched Adam fumble to get the ringing cell phone out of his jeans pocket. Adam gave Kris an apologetic look as he answered the call.

Kris shrugged off Adam’s concern at waking him and considered crawling back under the covers, but his bladder had other ideas. He climbed out of bed and padded naked to the bathroom. Kris relieved himself, then washed his hands and splashed water on his face in an attempt to wake himself up.

When he returned to the bedroom Adam was still on the phone. He leaned casually against Kris’ dresser, unselfconscious in his nudity. Kris sat on the bed, back resting against the pillows he’d fluffed up. He didn’t want to be rude and eavesdrop on Adam’s conversation, so he let his mind (and his eyes) wander.

He didn’t know how long he’d been staring at Adam (his cock responding as he slid his eyes from freckled shoulder to nipple to the jut of his hip to the swollen cock rising from his thigh) when Adam finally got his attention. Kris flushed at the realization that he’d been less than subtle in his perusal of Adam’s body.

“Like what you see?” Adam said, his voice laced with humor, and not a little heat.

Kris shrugged, striving for nonchalant despite the flush coloring his skin. “It’s alright.”

Adam laughed. Kris loved Adam’s laugh. The sound of it, that he was so _free_ with it, and the fact that he, Kristopher Allen, was the cause of it.

“I’ll show you ‘alright’,” Adam said as he strode across the room towards Kris. Kris shivered at the husky promise in Adam’s tone.

Adam set his cell on the night stand before crawling onto the bed. “Before I forget, you have any plans for the rest of the day?”

Of their own volition, Kris’ eyes strayed to the cock leaving a trail of pre-come on Adam’s belly.

Adam chuckled. “Kristopher Allen, I thought you were a good boy.”

Kris reached out and encircled Adam with his fingers. “Turns out,” he said as he stroked, “not so much.”

Adam didn’t complain.

~*~*~*~

They left Kris’ house just after noon. With a quick stop for lunch they made it to Little Rock by one-thirty. Kris drove them directly to the Peabody, where Adam would have spent the night if his bus hadn’t broken down. Adam called ahead and someone met them in the lobby and swept them up to Adam’s room.

Adam made quick introductions and then just nodded as the woman, Lane, went over his schedule for the afternoon. When the elevator doors opened on Adam’s floor Lane gave Kris a look that made him feel like an interloper, but Adam had hold of his hand and refused to relinquish it.

Kris stayed out of the way as Adam picked out his outfit and then did something to his hair and his face that made him look gorgeous, but a little less like the man Kris had gotten to know the night before. Kris felt the tenuous connection they’d formed slipping away until Adam turned and shone the same brilliant smile on Kris that had become so familiar to him already.

Adam wouldn’t hear of it when Kris suggested that he take off and let Adam do his thing. Kris tagged along on a radio interview, and then was loaded onto the bus and delivered with Adam and his band to the Robinson Center Exhibit Hall for sound check.

Kris sat on a stool in the wings, hands twisted together to keep them still, head and feet bouncing as he mouthed the words to every song Adam sang. When Adam glanced over at him, Kris smiled and gave a little wave with just his fingers. He couldn’t believe that he was sitting there watching Adam Lambert’s sound check, or that he’d spent the entire day (and the previous night) with him.

Finally the band set down or stepped away from their instruments and sound check appeared to be over, but Adam spoke intently with someone he’d called over from off stage. The two of them separated and Adam waved his band over. Kris couldn’t hear what he said, but he could tell that Adam was animated about whatever it was.

Kris started to get a bad feeling when several of the crew wheeled out a piano. It got worse when Adam turned towards Kris with a huge smile. He raised his hand and gestured for Kris to come out on stage.

“Kris!”

Kris didn’t know what Adam was up to, but he had a feeling that he wanted no part of it. He shook his head.

“Yes, come on, please,” Adam cajoled. “I want the band to hear what we did last night.”

Kris laughed helplessly at the near pout in Adam’s voice. “Adam.”

Adam clasped his hands together and gave Kris a pleading look. “Pretty please.”

“Oh my god, alright, stop.”

Adam clapped, then held his hands out. Kris slid off the stool and walked across the stage to where Adam stood waiting for him. Adam took Kris’ hands and squeezed them, then leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you.”

Kris thought he might do anything Adam asked just to have him look at him that way. “You’re welcome,” he said, the words managing to escape despite his throat closing up on him.

One of the crew gave Adam a thumbs up, and then Adam looked expectantly at Kris.

“Where’d you get a piano?” Kris asked, stalling.

“I asked Lane to find one when I talked to her this morning,” Adam admitted.

“This _morning_?”

Adam didn’t even have the grace to look guilty. He pulled Kris over to the piano and slid onto the high stool that had appeared beside it while Kris wasn’t paying attention. He patted the top of the piano, then took the microphone someone handed him as Kris lowered himself onto the bench.

Kris shook his head as he ran his fingers across the keys. He’d been blind-sided by Adam’s request, but he couldn’t be annoyed in the face of Adam’s excitement. Plus, if he was honest with himself Kris had to admit that it was pretty thrilling to have Adam Lambert be so pleased with Kris’ musical arrangement of his song that he wanted to share it with his band.

After he’d stretched his fingers and gotten comfortable with the piano, Kris started playing. Adam smiled and closed his eyes, swaying a little bit to the music. When Adam opened his mouth to sing Kris felt like he’d been touched by magic.

As Adam sang, the rest of his band gathered around the piano. Kris joined in on some of the chorus, as he’d done when they played around with the song the previous night.

Every moment since Adam had walked into the bar last night had been fantastical, like a dream, but this moment – singing on the stage of the Robinson Center with Adam Lambert – was the highlight of Kris’ year.

When the last note had faded away, Adam’s band clapped and slapped Kris on the shoulder. Adam shared a look with Kris, then turned to his band with an expression that said, ‘I told you so.’ Kris shook his head even as his cheeks heated and his chest swelled at Adam’s obvious pride.

Adam led Kris off stage and Lane showed them where Adam’s dressing room was. She left them alone with a reminder that Adam had a phone interview in twenty minutes.

“That was fun,” Adam said. “Thank you.”

Kris huffed a laugh of disbelief. “You’re thanking _me_? Jesus, Adam, what you just did for me . . . I’d never have . . . .”

“You should be on a big stage, singing to hundreds of people.”

Kris shook his head. He loved making music, but he wasn’t ever going to make it big, not in Arkansas.

“You will,” Adam said, sounding so certain that Kris wondered what Adam knew that he didn’t.

~*~*~*~

Adam did the telephone interview and Kris was struck once more with just how intelligent and sweet and open Adam was. After the interview everyone gathered on the bus for dinner delivered by Cheesecake Factory. And then it was time to get ready for the concert.

Watching Adam slide into his leather pants and outline his eyes and fix his hair and cover himself with glitter was an experience Kris would never forget. Especially when Adam grabbed Kris on his way out of the dressing room and kissed him hard enough to leave his lips tingling and covered with glittery lip gloss.

“For luck.”

Like Adam needed luck.

Kris managed to say something about going out front and finding his seat, but Adam just gave him a look, so Kris followed him backstage and took a seat on the stool which was still waiting for him in the wings. He listened to the crowd explode into cheers when Adam’s band took the stage. Even louder screams rocked the Robinson when the spotlights crisscrossed the stage and Adam appeared from out of the shadows.

Kris clapped and sang and tapped his feet to the music, buoyed by the energy Adam was giving off. Kris had watched all the concert footage he could get his hands on, but seeing Adam perform live was a whole other animal. The energy level was off the charts, and it seemed as if Adam and the audience fed off each other, ramping up the intensity of it even higher.

Adam took a couple of breaks to hydrate and wipe the sweat off his face, but for the most part he never stopped moving, which was why Kris was surprised when Adam paused just before he would have launched into ‘Whaddya Want From Me’.

“My bus broke down last night,” Adam said, which was met with hundreds of ‘awww’s. “I know. Just outside Conway,” he went on. “That’s the bad news. The good news is that I met a musician.”

“Oh, hell no,” Kris muttered as he saw the same crew who had done so that afternoon roll the piano out onto the stage again.

“. . . know him,” Adam was saying when Kris tuned back in. “He’s played some gigs locally. Kris Allen, anybody seen him play?”

There was a smattering of applause, which surprised Kris at first, but then he thought they would have applauded at anything Adam said, and that it probably had very little to do with him.

“He’s really good, right? You might think that his acoustic sound and my electro-pop would have very little in common, but you’d be surprised. Tonight Kris is going to help me out with this next song.”

Kris was already shaking his head ‘no’ when Adam threw his arm out and raised his voice to the crowded Hall, “Kris Allen, everyone!” and then turned to look at Kris with a hopeful smile on his face.

“No, no, no . . . I’m going to kill him,” Kris muttered as his stomach twisted and sweat popped out on the back of his neck.

“Sorry,” Lane said, not sounding sorry at all, “but you can’t leave him hanging.” She gave Kris a shove that pushed him off the stool. “You can kill him later.”

Kris felt even more mortified than the other night at the bar, and even more ridiculously out of place than earlier that afternoon. In his white t-shirt, faded blue jeans that had a rip above the knee, and sneakers that had seen better days, sporting hair that hadn’t been combed since that morning after his shower (and even then only a mad dash with his fingers), he stood out like a sore thumb amidst the leather, the glitter and rhinestones, the eyeliner and nail polish.

Kris took a small step towards the stage and someone in the audience must have seen him because a cheer went up. Kris shook his head; right now Adam could have offered them Kool Aid and they’d have drunk it.

Kris could tell when Adam saw him because an expression of pleasure (and not a little relief) crossed his face and he waggled his fingers at Kris and said, “Get out here, Kris Allen!”

The crowed roared their support of Adam and Kris could see the amused glee in Adam’s eyes as Kris was urged out of hiding. When he finally stumbled close enough, Adam threw his arm around Kris’ shoulder and hugged him, then escorted him to the piano as if he was afraid Kris would bolt. He released Kris and they slid onto their respective seats, though Kris was shaking a lot more than Adam was, and each readied themselves to perform the song.

Kris took a deep breath and pretended he was on the familiar small stage back in Conway, where the only people watching him were friends and family, then began to play. For the next couple of minutes the only thing Kris heard was the sound of Adam’s voice.

The applause when they finished was deafening, and Adam’s smile when he looked at Kris before dutifully turning to the audience, was brilliant. Adam slid off the stool with a huge smile splitting his face and leaned down to loop an arm around Kris’ shoulders and press a kiss to his temple. The crowd went wild. Adam released Kris and raised both arms to the audience.

“Thank you! Thank you. Isn’t he amazing?” Adam turned to Kris. “Thank you, Kris.”

There was something in Adam’s voice that told Kris he wasn’t just saying the words as part of his show, but that he meant them on a deeper level. Still, Kris wasn’t sure how much more of having his life turned upside down he could take, so he just gave Adam a look that he hoped conveyed just how much Adam was going to pay for this later, but it only made Adam laugh happily.

“Kris may have been in the dark about the fact that I was going to bring him out here tonight,” Adam confided to the audience, “so I might be in a little bit of trouble later.”

There was some laughter and some ‘aww’s from the audience.

“Maybe if you guys give him a big hand he’ll go easy on me,” Adam suggested.

Kris slid out from behind the piano to thundering applause. He sketched a small wave at the audience, and then headed off stage. Behind him, Adam’s deep, sexy voice filled the Hall, extra loud in Kris’ ears because there was no music hiding it.

“There he goes, my baby walks so slow, sexual tic-tac-toe . . . .”

Kris turned back in surprise, his wide eyes and red face causing Adam to laugh happily again before turning back to the audience and launching into his spiel about the next song in his set. Which thankfully meant he didn’t see Kris trip over his own feet and nearly fall on his face because he wasn’t watching where he was going.

“Nice job,” Lane said, patting Kris on the shoulder and holding out a bottle of water.

“Thanks,” Kris muttered, even though he didn’t know if she was talking about his performance on stage with Adam, or his less than graceful exit. Kris gratefully took the water and gulped it down.

~*~*~*~

Adam came off the stage after his set grinning, and he made a bee-line for Kris. He was hot and sweaty when he wrapped his arms around Kris for a hug, but Kris didn’t mind in the slightest, especially when Adam nudged Kris’ head back with his chin and nuzzled at his neck.

Kris moaned and tipped his head back further, giving Adam more access as he dragged him between his thighs. Kris whimpered when Adam pulled away.

“I’ll be back,” Adam promised, slipping his hand between Kris’ legs and squeezing gently. “Take care of this for you.”

Kris pushed up helplessly into Adam’s hand, and then he was gone. Watching Adam slink back onto the stage and heat up the Hall even more with a sultry performance of ‘Whole Lotta Love’ was nothing less than pure torture.

When Adam came off stage after his encore Kris was already sliding off the stool, which was a good thing because Adam swept Kris up in his wake and bore him away without slowing. Kris barely had a chance to catch his breath when they reached Adams’s dressing room. Adam kicked the door shut behind them and then pressed Kris against it. His tongue slid over Kris’ lips, and Kris parted them and sucked Adam’s tongue into his mouth. Adam groaned and clutched at Kris’ hips, drawing them even closer together as Kris clawed at his back.

Kris bumped his head against the door when Adam shoved them apart, but he forgot the sting when Adam went to his knees and began working at Kris’ fly, his expression equal parts desire and determination. Kris moaned and slid his fingers along the side of Adam’s head, combing through his hair, curling around the back of his head and just _waiting_.

Adam tipped his head back and looked up at Kris with hooded eyes. He licked his lips and Kris’ hips rocked forward, cock aching for the touch of Adam’s tongue. Adam’s lips curled up in a knowing smile, but he didn’t draw out Kris’ torment. He lapped at the tip, licking off the pre-come that oozed from the slit, then closed his mouth over the head.

Kris gasped at the slide of Adam’s tongue, and whined as he was encased in the wet heat of Adam’s mouth. He tightened his fingers around the back of Adam’s head as Adam’s mouth slid down over him. Adam swallowed around him before lifting his mouth off him and Kris swore.

“Fuck, Adam.”

Adam hummed in response and Kris reflexively rocked his hips, pushing into Adam’s mouth. Adam hummed again, his hand sliding around Kris’ hip to his ass, urging him to move. Kris groaned and flexed his fingers against Adam’s head, and then he began to slowly rock his hips.

Kris bit his lip as he tried to hold back and not slam into Adam’s mouth, but as Adam continued to squeeze Kris’ ass and hum his approval of having Kris’s cock on his tongue the desperate need to just let go and fuck Adam’s mouth grew stronger. Heat curled in Kris’ belly and slowly spread until he felt it all the way down to his toes.

He made a sound in his throat (that would have embarrassed him if he could bring himself to care right then) as unrelenting pressure built in his balls. The explosion, when it finally came, was both a relief and a surprise. His knees buckled and he would’ve fallen to the floor if not for Adam’s hands holding him up.

Kris lost track of time until he became too sensitive for Adam’s tongue. He patted the side of Adam’s head, and Adam pulled off, then assisted Kris in a slow slide down the door to his knees. Adam looked at Kris’ face and smiled broadly at the wrecked expression Kris knew had to be writ there.

Adam curled his hand around Kris’ nape and squeezed, then pulled him in for a kiss that tasted of them both. Kris moaned into Adam’s mouth and slid his hand up Adam’s thigh. Adam gave an answering moan and pushed into Kris’ hand.

“My turn,” Kris said, and Adam laughed as Kris pushed him back onto the floor.

Adam raised up on his elbows and watched Kris’ fingers as they searched for a way into Adam’s leather pants. Adam moaned in relief when Kris finally parted the leather, and he lifted up so Kris could pull the pants down over his hips.

Kris buried his face in Adam’s groin and breathed in the masculine scent of him. He licked along the crease, tasting sweat and musk. Kris went lower and lapped at Adam’s balls. Adam’s hand fell in Kris’ hair as he moaned Kris’ name.

The tips of Adam’s fingers pressed gently against Kris’ head, more a plea than a command, and he breathed, “Baby, please.”

Kris groaned at the harsh rasp of Adam’s voice, knowing he’d played a part in putting that arousal there. He licked up the length of Adam’s cock to the head, dragging his tongue over the tip, the taste of Adam a bitter, welcome tang on his tongue. Kris wrapped his fingers around Adam and pulled as he covered him with his mouth. It only took a few hard sucks before Adam swore and pushed up, his cock pulsing on Kris’ tongue and filling his mouth.

~*~*~*~

Kris sat on yet another stool in the corner watching Adam schmooze the people who’d been lucky enough to win (or otherwise obtain) a backstage pass, as well as a handful of journalists and photographers. Some of them were faces Kris recognized, and others were just fans like himself, but everyone was thrilled with the opportunity to meet Adam Lambert, get his autograph and a picture taken with him.

At first it was interesting, seeing this aspect of Adam’s life, this side of Adam, but with each, “Adam, look over here,” and smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, and autograph, and posed picture, Kris began to feel out of his element. Once the seed of discontent had been planted, Kris couldn’t get back to the place where he was just glad to be there, happy for the opportunity to have gotten to know Adam, to have spent some time with him (even outside of the fantastic sex). Now he merely felt like a hanger on, completely out of his depth.

Adam Lambert was famous, a rock star, and there was no place in his life for someone as ordinary as Kris Allen. And even if there was a place, there was no time because Adam was leaving that night for the next stop on his tour. Somewhere along the line Kris had forgotten that this . . . this _thing_ he had with Adam was temporary, but now the truth of it came rushing back like a tidal wave, crushing him just a little bit under the weight of it.

Kris glanced over at Adam, who seemed to have forgotten that Kris was even there. Which was as it should be, Kris reminded himself, because this was Adam’s _life_ , and Kris was just a stop along the way, he had no real part in it.

Kris slipped off the stool and became lost in the crowd that filled the space between him and Adam. He headed for the door, mumbling something about finding the bathroom when he passed Lane, who was checking her watch. Halfway back to Adam’s dressing room to pick up his jacket, Kris remembered that his car was parked at the hotel. So much for sneaking out.

Kris wandered to the stage area. He kept himself out of the way in the wings and watched the crew dismantle Adam’s set, his heart growing heavier with each piece that was packed away. Kris had lost track of time when a hand landed on his shoulder, making him jump nearly out of his skin. He turned and gave Adam a guilty look.

“Hey.”

“You disappeared,” Adam said, and he actually sounded distressed at that.

Kris said, “Sorry, bathroom.” He wondered if Adam could see the lie on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

Apparently he could.

Kris shrugged. “I was going to sneak out,” he admitted.

Adam looked like he was trying not to freak out. “Why?”

Kris made a face. “I don’t belong here.”

Adam’s face scrunched up in confusion. It was really cute, and Kris had to fight down the urge to reach out and smooth the furrows in his brow.

“This, last night, today, has been the most exciting thing that’s ever happened to me,” Kris said honestly, “and in two days you won’t even remember my name.”

Adam gave Kris a look of disbelief and shook his head. “I don’t know whether I should be insulted on my own behalf or annoyed that you’re selling yourself so short.”

Now Kris was confused, and his face must have shown it.

“You said it before, out of all the bars in Conway I just happened to walk into yours.” Adam ticked off points on his fingers. “My bus breaks down outside Conway, the taxi drops me off at your bar, I decide to sit next to you because, well, face it, you were the cutest guy in the bar. You know me, you’re a musician, you play _my_ song.”

When Kris still didn’t catch on, Adam said, “I believe that things happen for a reason. I think _we met_ for a reason. Don’t you?” he said as if he really wanted Kris to believe it, too.

Kris swallowed hard. He did want to believe that, but it seemed so far fetched. “I don’t understand, what . . . ?”

“What are you feeling right now?” Adam demanded. “No, don’t think about it, just tell me.”

“Like I don’t want this night to end.”

Adam smiled. He looked happy and relieved. “I don’t either.”

“But it has to,” Kris said. “Doesn’t it?”

“Why?” Adam said. “Why does it have to end?”

“ _Because_ ,” Kris said, thinking that it was obvious. “Because you’re in the middle of a tour, and I’ve got a job.”

“That’s all true,” Adam said, waving Kris’ concerns aside as if they were of no import, “but what if you could have a different job?”

“Doing what?” Kris said, confusion warring with hope.

“I want you to finish out the rest of the tour with me,” Adam said excitedly.

“Don’t you think that’s a little bit extreme for great sex?” Kris said wryly.

Adam opened his mouth to respond, then closed it. He smiled at Kris, a smile that curled around the base of kris’ spine and reached for his balls. “It _was_ really great sex, wasn’t it?”

Kris blushed.

“But no, that’s not, I mean, if you wanted to share my bed, I certainly wouldn’t kick you out, that’s for damned sure. I mean, it’s not like the band doesn’t already know we slept together, but I don’t want you for your body, well, not _just_ for your body . . . .”

“Adam,” Kris said, afraid that Adam might babble on all night if he didn’t stop him.

Adam took a deep breath. “I want to do your version of ‘Whaddya Want From Me’ . . . .”

“Our version.”

“Our version, for the rest of the tour.”

Kris shrugged. He was honored, but he still didn’t get what that had to do with him. “Okay.”

“With you,” Adam clarified. “On piano. Or guitar. Or whatever you want.”

“What?”

“I want you to do it with me. The song.”

“No way,” Kris breathed, because this couldn’t possibly be happening to him. Things like this just didn’t happen to people like him.

“Way.”

Kris shook his head. “Adam, you can’t be serious.”

“Right, of course not, except for how I am.”

“But that’s your song.”

“And I want you to play it.” Adam reached out and took Kris’ hand. “And sing with me.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re good. You don’t even know, Kris, how good you are. And I want you to experience this.” Adam waved his arm towards the stage. “And selfishly, I want a little bit of it for myself before you become a big star. I want to say I knew him _when_.”

Kris huffed out a laugh of disbelief. “Adam . . . .”

“Say yes,” Adam interrupted.

Adam slid his hand around Kris’ neck and pulled him in close, pressed their foreheads together.

“Say yes,” he urged again.

The way Adam touched him, and the urgency in his voice made it nearly impossible for Kris to think. He opened his mouth, but before he could get a word out Adam captured Kris’ lips with his own. Kris moaned into Adam’s mouth and pressed against him. Adam was apparently not above playing dirty.

Adam drew back and panted, “Say, say you’ll at least think about it, and then give me til the buses leave to convince you that it would be a good idea. Singing together, and, oh god,” Adam moaned as Kris bit his neck, “ _this_ , this afterwards. It would be . . . .”

“Awesome,” Kris filled in, his entire body melting into Adam’s.

“Yes, exactly, it would be awesome.”

Kris wondered why he was fighting this. Hadn’t he just been bemoaning the fact that he and Adam had to part? And now Adam was handing him a get out of jail free card and Kris was actually trying to hand it back.

“Okay,” Kris said.

“What?”

“Okay.”

“Yes!” Adam crowed jubilantly, wrapping his arms around Kris’ waist and lifting him off the floor.

Kris laughed as he wrapped his arms and legs around Adam and just held on.

“You won’t be sorry,” Adam promised.

Kris didn’t know what would happen when Adam’s tour ended, but he did know that he’d done something that made Adam happy, and all it had taken was staying, which luckily also made Kris happy, and he could never be sorry about that.

“I know,” Kris said, and pressed a kiss to Adam’s lips.

Adam moaned Kris’ name and licked into his mouth, and Kris thought that maybe things really did happen for a reason.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so grateful to maerhys for taking a look at this fic for me and telling me it didn’t suck. *g* Thank you, bb!
> 
> Huge thanks to aohatsu for the lovely cover art! She actually made me several variations to choose from, so she went above and beyond for this. Check out the other pieces and send her feedback here: http://blue-scribbles.livejournal.com/36254.html


End file.
